The Deadline
by AnimeFreak9091
Summary: "You have a month to find some to be my fiance, woman." - "Certainly, someone like you, Hibari Kyoya, cannot find a lover. With your weird catchprase, and your odd obsession with small animals. You're also an arrogant bastard."Avara Kohana is known in the Mafia for matching people up with others. So with a Vongola gathering coming up, Hibari Kyoya is forced to come to her for help.
1. Avara Kohana

"Kohana-san."

Looking, up 18 year old Kohana grinned before jumping up. "Tsu-kun! I told you so many times, just call me Kohana!" She said happily as she threw her arms around the tenth Mafia Boss who was 18 years old. But he wasn't in charge of the Vongola yet, the Ninth was still living.

"Y-Yeah." Tsuna said and scratched the back of his head nervously before clearing his throat. "Listen, thank you for protecting Gokudera on the last mission." He said and Kohana blinked before smiling innocently, but Tsuna knew that sometimes her innocent smile had a dark meaning behind it.

"No problem!" She said before tilting her head cutely.

"I-I need a favour." He said and Kohana raised an eye brow. "I need you to find someone to be escorts for Gokudera and Yamamoto-kun." He said and Kohana's mind went back to the two Vongola Guardian's, her mind going through all the single Mafia girls that were around their age.

"What about Haru for Gokudera?" She asked and Tsuna's face went red before he nodded. Kohana frowned and thought of someone for Yamamoto. "How about Minami-san, I heard she broke up with her boyfriend two weeks ago and their personality's are both very... dense. So they'd fit each other perfectly!" She said more confidently and Tsuna nodded before smiling.

"Ano..." He started unsurely. "There's one more..."

"Who is it?" Kohana asked excited.

"He's not... how do I explain him?" Tsuna asked no one. "He's never had... a lover. He's a bit difficult." He said and Kohana riased an eye brow.

"What's his name, Tsu-kun?" She asked and Tsuna took a step back knowing that the moment he said his name that she's throw a fit.

"Hibari Kyoya."

"K-Kohana?"

"You... want me to match someone like Hibari Kyoya... that asshole... with someone?" She asked looking dead. Tsuna quickly nodded before he turned walking towards the door.

"Reborn said that Hibari-san will be coming here in a short while. So... um... I'll just go..." Tsuna said slowly walked out before turning and bolting down the hall way and yelled once last thing. "Thank you!"

Snapping out of it, Kohana went wide eyed before running out of the room. "Tsunayoshi you asshole!" She screamed as she slammed open the door to one of the Vongola bases in Namimori only to make a noise in surprise when she bumped into a chest. Looking up, her face went blank when she saw who it was.

"Move out of my way, Herbivore."

"H-Hibari Kyoya." Kohana forced a smile, her face going a little darker. "It's so... nice to see you." She forced out the words from her mouth before taking a step to the side so he could come in.

20 year old Hibari's lips twitched into a small smirk seeing her reaction. He moved past her and his eyes stayed on her as he watched her walk in front of him. "I see you still where expensive clothes." He said looking at her clothes which she constantly gets from the Vongola designer.

"Yeah, so?" Kohana asked, her mood dead. "You wear expensive suits." She said.

"Ah." Hibari said before Kohana opened a door and walked in, sitting down on a couch. Hibari moved and sat down across from her on the opposite couch.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Kohana asked, smiling sweetly. Hibari stared at her for a moment before leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees.

"The Vongola gathering is in a month. I need someone to be my fiancé." He said and Kohana almost dropped the pen she was holding.

"F-Fiancé?" She asked confused. "Hibari, you only need an escort. Not someone to marry."

"Love is of no interest to me, so why not get it over with and marry someone." Hibari said and Kohana leaned back putting her hands over her eyes.

"Certainly, someone like you, Hibari Kyoya, cannot find a lover. With your weird catchprase, and your odd obsession with small animals. You're also an arrogant bastard." She said bluntly and her body went stiff when she felt weight on her lap. She slowly removed her hands from her eyes and met Hibari's.

He was leaning over her, one leg on the ground while the other was in between her legs. "You have one month to find someone to be my fiance, woman." He said and leaned closer. "Or you'll regret it."

"No one would want to marry you."

"Then you'll marry me if you can't meet the deadline." He said his smirk growing.

"I will not marry you, Hibari Kyoya." She said before smiling sweetly. "Like I said, you're an arrogant bastard. Everytime I hear your name or see your face I want to barf." She said the same innocent smile on.

Hibari grabbed her face. "Then I'll bite you to death." He said. "Cetainly this bet won't be a problem, you're always so confident in your ability's to find a persons match or whatever, I don't see how this could be a problem." He said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Yes, I can find a match for a human being." She said. "But you're not human, Hibari Kyoya!" She yelled out as he opened to door stepping outside of it.

"One month, Kohana."


	2. Practice Dinner

"Woman."

Grumbling, Kohana moved her head away from the voice as she put the pillow around her head. She just wanted to sleep, people constantly kept walking into her house because they needed someone for the next Vongola gathering. Plus! She still had school, it was her Tsuna's and the rest their last year of High School.

"Avara Kohana." Another voice said and Kohana sat up straight from her comfy bed as her red eyes traveled around the room until they stopped of a man at the end of her bed.

"Hibari Kyoya." She said and forced a sweet smile, noting that the rest of the Vongola Family was in her room. "W-What is everyone doing in my room?" She asked and Tsuna scratched the back of his head.

"We're having a practice dinner." He said and Kohana's eyes went to Gokudera who looked away blushing. Last Vongola gathering Gokudera accidentally set off one of his bombs during the dinner.

"Yeah, you're having a practice dinner what does it have to do with me?" Kohana asked, trying not to kick Hibari out from her room. When she found Tsuna and the others looking away from her nervously she narrowed her eyes before her small smile fell from her face. "What is it?" She asked.

"Ano..." Tsuna started before stepping behind Yamamoto in attempt to hide himself from her.

Yamamoto laughed loudly as he looked around the room, not really knowing what was going on. Kohana sighed and turned her attention to Gokudera and he crossed his arms. "Hibari, and everyone else included in the Vongola gathering next month don't believe that you have find someone to marry him." He said and Kohana looked at him and he continued. "So, until you actually find someone to marry _that_, everyone is regonizing you as his date." He said.

Kohana's eyes traveled back and forth from her friends before stopping on Hibari, who stood emotionlessly in the doorway yet there was a small tilt in his lips telling her that he was amused by this whole thing. She took a deep breath before she rolled over on her bed and closed her eyes.

"O-Oi!" Gokudera yelled but she ignored him. Then he grabbed her blanket and pulled it off of her and she curled up into a ball. "Get. Up! The practice dinner is in fifteen minutes!" He snapped.

"Shut up, Ahodera." She mumbled. "If you weren't such a terriost then this whole practice thing wouldn't have to be done."

"You!" Gokudera fumed before grabbing her around the waist and throwing her over his shoulder. "You're going to come!" He snapped and walked past Hibari who was watching them.

"We're here." Tsuna announced and Kohana looked up before glaring at Gokudera as she snapped her wrist away from his hand before she took a deep breath and smiled.

"All right, I'm ready." She said and yelped when she felt arms go around her waist the moment she stepped out of the limo.

"You better be ready." A voice said in her ear and Kohana relaxed a little before pushing the arms away before turning around with a raised eye brow.

"Hello, Rokudo Mukuro." She said and Mukuro snickered before he turned his head hearing someone call his name.

"Mukuro-sama." It was Chrome. She was by the door looking around for Mukuro. Her and Mukuro hadn't got together like everyone had thought they would, yet there was something between them. Kohana tilted her head as she stared at her before turning towards Hibari. Maybe...

"Well, my sweet Kohana." Mukuro said smirking. "I have to go, I enjoy watching my friends chase me around." He said before he disolved into smoke.

"Kohana-san, byan!" Turning around Kohana almost bumped into Ken. "Have you seen Mukuro-san? He's been gone ever since we got here!" He said panicked and Kohana smiled.

"No, he just kind of disappeared." She laughed and watched as he ran around calling Mukuro's name. Turning around, Kohana looked around for Hibari and found him by the door surrounded by a group of girls. She rolled her eyes and walked towards him and she noticed how the girls moved closer to Hibari as if offended by her.

"What is it?" Hibari asked and Kohana tried to ignore the girls looking her up and down.

"What do you think of Chrome-chan?" She asked and Hibari stared at her before a small smirk formed on his lips and he turned his back to her.

"If she is willing to accept, then I agree." Was all he said before walking away, ignoring Kohana who was behind him pumping her fists in the air. She giggled and smiled happily, only to freeze and look at the girls who were surrounding Hibari earlier. Only to find that instead of glares they smiled at her when hey realized she didn't have an interest from him.

Kohana smiled once more before moving to join the circle. "Hello, ladies!" She started happily


	3. Memory lane

"Say, Kohana-chan!" A woman from earlier said as she leaned over towards Kohana, her cheeks tinted red. "W-When did you first meet Hibari-san?" She asked before hiccupping. The other females around them, all also drunk leaned in closer also wanting to know.

Kohana slammed down her glass on the table. God, the practice dinner didn't even start and she was already drunk. Everyone was just setting up the tables for now. After burping, Kohana took a deep breath. "You really want to know?" She asked and the girls all nodded. Kohana took a deep breath and closed her eyes, unaware of the fact that someone was watching her. "Okay, so one day when I was in middle school..."

-Flashback-

Groaning, a 14 year old Kohana pushed her waist long hair out of her face as she dragged herself down the hall of Nami Middle School. She had just received a beating from Reborn again for insulting his Spartan training with Tsuna. He had beat her and told her to go and rest in the Student Council room.

So here she was, walking... or more like dragging herself towards the top floor. "You." Stopping, Kohana blew a piece of her long bangs out of her eyes as she turned around. She stopped when her eyes met grey/blue ones. A piece of her hair fell from behind her ear and fell in front of her eye.

"What?" She asked blankly as she held her ribs a little more, it hurting to breathe.

"What are you doing here, it's against school rules to be here after club activities end." He said and Kohana stared at him for a moment before she turned away from him and continued her way down the hall way. No way in hell was she going to get into more trouble from the Arcobaleno baby.

... and she defiantly wouldn't let this bastard ruin her chances of getting the Arcobaleno to help her with her training.

Once she made it to the Student Council room she opened the door only to yelp when she felt something slam into her stomach. She opened her eyes, ignoring the sweat pouring down her face and she froze when she saw a tonfa against her stomach. Then she slowly raised her head and she saw the annoying good looking guy from earlier.

He raised his other tonfa and Kohana panicked before she raised her hands as if to push him away, only purple flames burst from her hands and the boy got pushed away a little. "Woa." He smirked and got into a fighting stance, his tonfa's engulfed in purple flames causing Kohana to go wide eyed.

He was involved with Vongola. So that meant he wasn't an enemy, right? She put a hand to her forehead as a sharp pain went through her head and she saw black dots invade her vision before she fell forward. The last thing she saw was the boy, instead of catching her like she thought he would, he lowered his tonfas and stepped out of the way.

Bastard...

-Flashback End-

Kohana raised her hands. "...and that's it!" She said. "How I met Hibari Kyoya." She mumbled the last part only to blink in surprise when she found the girls around her had leaned closer, a glint in their eyes. "W-What?" Kohana asked nervously.

"Kohana-chan!" A blonde woman said. "Please tell us what happened next!"

Kohana sighed before nodding her head. "All right, I'll tell you."

-Flashback #2-

When Kohana came to, her ribs hurt more than ever. It was because she was on a couch, well... more like halfway on the couch. Her upper half was on the couch while her lower half was on the ground. She blinked, wondering if someone had put her on the couch but she rolled off, but then frowned.

It was more like someone had dropped her there. She looked around the room only to blink in surprise finding the good looking boy sitting behind a desk watching her. "You were in the way of the door way, so I threw you there." He said and Kohana forced a smile.

"I-Is that so?" She asked before standing up, her long silver hair falling in front of her face before she put pieces of her hair behind her ears. "I'll be leaving." She said before heading towards the door. She stopped half way and turned around. "Ano.. excuse me-?"

"Get out."

"Huh?" Kohana asked confused as she stared at him. He was leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"I said get out, herbivore." He snapped opening his eyes and looking at her. "You're weak."

Kohana frowned and out of habit pushed back a piece of her hair which fell in front of her face. "Excuse me-!"

"Before you come back to school tomorrow, pin back your hair or I'll cut it all off. It's annoying." He snapped and when he saw her angered look he glared at her. "If you don't I'll bite you to death." He said calmly but it had a dangerous meaning to it. Only the moment he said that a cute bird landed on top of his head singing the Namimori song.

_Lame_. Kohana coughed to cover up her laughs only to go wide eyed. "HIE!" She screamed as a tonfa came flying towards her head. She closed the door and she heard a bang telling her that his tonfa had hit the door. She tilted her head confused. Maybe Tsuna was rubbing off on her with his weird girly scream.

Once she got outside she spotted a motorcycle just sitting there. She looked back and forth before smirking and walking towards it.

-Flashback End-

Kohana snickered remembering her middle school days. Since she and Hibari had the Cloud flame, Reborn had sent her there on purpose knowing Hibari would be there and he'd want to fight her.

Even though she'd never say it out loud, Kohana knew that her encounters with Hibari had made her stronger each time.

Hibari smirked as he leaned against the counter across from Kohana and the group of females who were surrounding him earlier. He was hearing everything she was saying to the girls, remembering when he had first met her. She irritated him. The way she constantly pushed her hair out of her face. Even when he'd told her to pin it back, she came to school the next day with her long hair still hanging in front of her damn face.

Plus, she had stolen his motorcycle and laughed at him.

After his many encounters with her, each of them ending with her on the ground covered in round bruises, though he noted that she got better each time, Hibari found himself getting used to her annoying untamed hair which was always falling in front of her face. He found himself getting more annoyed by her fake polite smiles which got every boy in her class to confess their love to her.

What irritated him the most though was her meddling in peoples relationships. She constantly helped and got people together, yet she herself never had any love experience.

The one day she came to school, her long untamed hair was gone and in place was short straight cut hair which brushed her shoulders while a red barrette held her bangs out of her face. Then over the years as their encounters lessened her hair also got shorter. Some people had guessed it was because of a lost love for Hibari but he knew she had never loved him

He stood up and threw money onto the counter before turning around only to stop as he looked at who was standing in front of him.

The Avara Family.


	4. The Avara Family

"Kyoya-chan!" Avara Miyana said happily, her big blue eyes staring at him as she leaned forward, a small smirk forming on her lips. "How are you?" She asked.

Kohana froze hearing her sister's voice. Then she turned slowly and instantly sobered up seeing her parents standing in front of her elder sister who was already clinging onto Hibari. She took a deep breath before straightening out her pencil skirt before walked towards them with a fake smiled.

"Mom, dad. What brings you here today?" She asked politely and her parents turned to her. Her dad stared at her while her mom sneered.

"We should be asking someone like you that, what are you doing here at such an... elite place?" She asked smirking and Kohana's smile faltered for a second before it grew bigger as her mom continued. "You're not going to greet your older sister?" She asked and Kohana huffed before turned towards Miyana.

"Miyana!" She said faking enthusiasm as she clapped her hands together. "It's been so long... _sis_!" She said wanting to barf. Miyana raised her noise in the air and Kohana put her hands behind her back as she clenched her fists wanting to scratch the makeup off her sister's face.

"I've been fine." Miyana snapped before turning towards Hibari, who wasn't even staring at her. He was staring behind Mr. and Mrs. Avara.

"Mr. Avara, Mrs. Avara." Tsuna smiled as he greeted Kohana's parents, Gokudera's eye twitched as having to fake a smile in front of such people. Only he wasn't the only one, Mukuro, Chrome, and Yamamoto also seemed a little tense.

Mrs. Avara went wide eyed as she stared at Miyana to make sure she was dressed properly before looking at Kohana with distaste. "I'm so sorry, Kohana is such a mess right now." She said and Tsuna forced a smile.

"S-Sorry." He said laughing nervously. "Her not being dressed formally is actually our fault, we dragged her out of bed at last minute." He said and Miyana blinked surprised as she turned towards her sister before narrowing her eyes, wondering when she had such connections with Tsuna and his Guardians.

"Yeah!" Gokudera joined in, smirking when he saw Miyana's annoyance. "Ever since you disowned her of the next Boss to your family Kohana has been a great friend...! A really, really, great... best friend. Almost like a sister...!" He said smiling wider, adding onto it more and more seeing Miyana and her parents shock growing. "In fact Juudaime was actually thinking of transferring her to the main Vongola family... because she is such a great help." He said it wasn't a lie. Tsuna wanted her to join his family, surprisingly.

"K-Kohana." Mrs. Avara said trying to push away her shock. "I never knew you were doing so well." She said and Kohana smirked.

"Yes!" She said smiling cutely. "Tsu-kun and the rest have been a great addition to my life." She said and Gokudera almost wanted to laugh loudly as he continued.

He wanted one last one to break Miyana. "Yeah, maybe Hibari and our Kohana here might be the first to marry each other!" He said and Miyana's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!" She screeched. "Marry?!"

"Yeah, Kohana is Hibari's date for this gathering." Gokudera smirked. Hibari's eyes flickered towards him while Kohana froze as she looked at Gokudera. Was he crazy?! Then she caught a glimpse of the look on her sister and parents face and she almost laughed out loud.

She took a deep breath before smiling and hooking onto Hibari's arm. "Yes!" She said and tilted her head cutely.

Hibari's eye brow rose and he stared down at her. She smiled up at him but he caught sight of an evil grin instead of a cute smile. He calmly turned his head away from her and didn't bother to shake her off knowing she was trying to get on her sister's nerves.

Once The Avara family was gone, Kohana let go of Hibari's arm like it had burned her and she snickered before grabbing Mukuro's hands since he was closet to her. "Did you see that?" She asked grinning. "That look on their faces?! Hilarious!" She laughed jumping up and down. Mukuro blinked surprise and everyone stared at her shocked.

Her cheeks were red and her eyes had a glint in them while her smile was actually happy. Her true smile permanently burned into their memory's. They knew that Miyana was originally supposed to be the Avara Family's Boss because she was stronger than Kohana, but they were both really weak. Then Kohana started fighting with Hibari and she surpassed Miyana by miles and she was made the next Boss. Only Miyana made up some stupid lie and then she was in the spot light again.

Letting go of Mukuro's hand, Kohana giggled. "That was fun!"

Tsuna, Gokudera, Mukuro, and Yamamoto stared at her amazed. She had always said things were interesting, annoying, and other things. But she never said fun. They all turned towards Hibari who stared back at them with a cold stare. They all wanted the same thing of Hibari.

For him to keep up the charade thing with Kohana until the Avara Family went back to Italy.


	5. Alesi Family

Sighing, Kohana walked out of the place where the Vongola gathering would be held next month. Her short boy hair slightly moved with the wind as she looked up at the night school holding her bag closer to her body. She felt good about herself; she had finally showed Miyana up on something.

Shivering, Kohana looked at the ground with a dead look on. The thing that could crush her sister was Hibari, and everyone knew that Kohana and Hibari had... problems.

"Avara Kohana."

Kohana tensed before turning around herself. "Hibari Kyoya." She said. She didn't know what it was with her and Hibari, they constantly addressed each other by their full names when they met. "What is it?" She asked and Hibari stared at her. For some reason he was expecting her to ask him to pretend to be her date.

"Nothing." He said and turned away causing Kohana to roll her eyes before she also turned away. As she walked down the street she couldn't help but smile a little. Before she met Tsuna and the others she was always alone, she had lived in Italy most of her life and when Reborn found her at the Vongola base one morning, hacking into an enemy of the Vongola's website he asked her to come to Namimori with him.

Then she entered Nami middle school and met the others, and sadly, spent more time with Hibari than she would have liked. She had spent most of her time after school in the reception room nervously waiting for Hibari to make a move. Or she'd be sitting stiffly in the seat hoping not to wake him up.

Then after three years of getting beat up by him she was done middle school and she and the others went off to High school, Hibari however left to Italy and then came back last year after being two years away from his hometown.

Now this is where they were, constantly getting on each other's nerves. Despite knowing that Kohana originally came to Japan because of her hacking skills, Hibari never had seen her do it before. She suspected it was because she was so weak and quiet when she was younger he believed she wasn't very good at it.

She sighed and continued to walk down the street only to stop when a black car pulled up beside her. Her heart sped up when she saw the symbol on the car door. The Alesi family. Then the tinted window rolled down slowly until only a hand came out, its index finger pointing at her like a gun. Then the hand pretended to shoot her.

Taking a few steps back Kohana kept her eyes on the car until she turned around and ran back to the place where the practice dinner was being held. Only a block away Kohana looked behind her as she continued to run and saw the black car still there. Once she got to the building she burst through the door causing Tsuna and the other guardians to look at her confused.

She was breathing hard and was sweating.

"Kohana?" Tsuna asked standing up slowly. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Kohana asked before his question finally made sense and she forced a smile. "Oh, yeah. Nothing's wrong." She sighed and sat down in the middle of the floor. Holy man it was hard to run in a pencil skirt.

Hibari watched her with narrowed eyes, he wasn't sitting with the others he was off to the side getting ready to leave just before Kohana had burst through the door. "Woman." He said causing everyone to look at him. "Who were you running from?" He asked and Kohana froze before laughing nervously.

"O-Oh, I think I just saw the-." She was cut off.

"Kohana-chan! Can you help me? I need a date!" A drunk woman came into the room wobbling. "You're going to help me right?" She slurred.

"Yeah." Kohana said and forced a smile. "It's dangerous at night, I'll walk you to your place." She said and stood up waving to the other before she and the woman walked out.

Tsuna turned towards Gokudera and Hibari. "You two follow them and make sure they get there safely." He said and Gokudera nodded while Hibari stood without saying anything. Tsuna's protectiveness kicked in as he bit the inside of his cheek nervously, Kohana was chased by someone. Someone strong enough to scare her that much.

But who...?

...

Hibari blankly walked behind Kohana and the woman causing Kohana to glare at him and then push the woman to walk faster. Gokudera huffed and motioned to Hibari to hide but Hibari just ignored him and continued to walk without caring. Gokudera being there was pointless, whoever it was Hibari could handle them.

A hand on his chest stopped him from walking and he glanced down at the annoyed Kohana. "Stop following me so openly." She hissed and Hibari just stared and she sighed. "I think it was the Alesi family, but with you following me..." She trailed off but Hibari knew what she was saying.

With him following her so closet they wouldn't come back.

With an annoyed glare towards her he turned around. "Fine, I could care less. He will watch you." He said looking in the direction of Gokudera before he started walking. "Useless woman." Kohana huffed irritated before she smiled at Gokudera and gave him a thumbs up.

She missed the blessed days when Hibari was in Italy.


	6. Suzuki Adelheid

"No way."

"Chrome-chan, please just hear me out-!"

"Mukuro-sama would not approve. Even if he didn't care I would not marry Hibari-san." Chrome said blankly and Kohana sighed and let her head hang but then looked up when Chrome put her hand on her shoulder and she smiled. "I heard _she's_ coming back from Italy." She said and Kohana tilted her head in confusion.

"She?" She asked and Chrome giggled.

"Remember, in middle school you said they were a perfect match for each other." She said and Kohana thought back to middle school until her eyes widened and she slammed her fist in her palm with bright eyes.

"Chrome-chan! You're a genius!" She said and squished Chrome into a tight hug.

"What's going on here?" Turning around, Chrome and Kohana stared at a smirking Mukuro. "And why is my Chrome a genius?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

Kohana let go of Chrome and skipped past Mukuro, flicking his nose as she do so. "It's none of your business~!" She sung and skipped out of the room. Chrome and Mukuro looked at the door where she left before looking back at each other silently. Mukuro's features softened and Chrome's face went red before she instantly turned away.

Awkward.

...

"Hibari!"

Hibari looked up as Kohana burst into his office, wondering why Kusakabe hadn't stopped her at the door and seconds later Kusakabe popped up behind her with an apologetic look. "Get out." He said blankly but Kohana ignored him and walked towards his desk swaying her hips happily, unaware of Hibari's eyes. Once she got to his desk she sat on it and smirked.

"I found your match!" She said happily and Hibari raised an eye brow and her smirk turned into a grin.

"Who?" Hibari asked now bored that their game had already ended. They used to makes lots of bets when they were younger to pass time. His eyes flickered towards her feet when she put her feet on his desk also and crossed her legs and leaned back on her hands.

"It's a surprise." She snickered and Hibari looked at her face annoyed. She pouted and took her legs down and stood up. "Stand up." She said and Hibari narrowed his eyes and she sighed. "Just stand up, I have to see if you're the right height otherwise she'll look tall than you if she wears high heels." She mumbled and once again Hibari's eyes went to her feet where her own high heels were placed on her feet.

Unlike before where she only went up to his shoulders with heels on her eyes went up to his chin. "You're still short with heels on." He said and Kohana's eye twitched.

"So?" She snapped and Hibari's lips twitched into a smirk as he stared at her look him over before she frowned. "She's almost the same height as you, so it'd be best if she didn't wear heels." She mumbled before clapping her hands. "Whatever, all I have to do it get her permission and BAM. I never have to see your face again." She grinned.

"Who is it?" Hibari snapped and Kohana rolled her eyes.

"Suzuki Adelheid."

...

"T-There she is...!" Kohana said her sentence trailing off. Adelheid had one rack! It was huge. Kohana also noticed the blank expression she had on. However it wasn't the blank expression she always had in middle school, it seemed more sad and lonely. Kohana watched her walk in the opposite direction of her team mates with an angry walk.

"Ah!" Kohana instantly tried to chase her swarming through the people in the airport running as fast as she could in heels. Only about a meter away she bumped into someone. Kohana glared up at the person but then surprise rippled across her face when she recognized the person she'd bumped into was Katou Julie.

Julie also seemed to recognize her but they didn't get to say anything because the woman he had his arm around shrieked and glared at Kohana. "**You idiot**!" She screamed in English. "**Watch what you're doing to clumsy fool**!" She screeched looking at the drink soaking her shirt.

Kohana instantly hated the girl. "**Me no English**." She said in broken English but she understood it perfectly. Then she smacked the bottom of the drink that the woman still held in her hand and the rest of the liquid spilled on her chest and then quickly ran away towards Adelheid.

Tsuna and the other guardians burst into chuckles besides Hibari who just smirked. They were waiting by the door waiting for Kohana to pick up Adelheid and watched her spill the drink of the woman. Minutes later Kohana was in front of them, Adelheid behind her with an annoyed expression on.

"We're here!" Kohana announced flinching when she felt Adelheid's glare. She had a feeling getting her and Hibari together would be tough because what she remembers from middle school was that, Suzuki Adelheid didn't like her. At all.

Sighing Kohana and the others piled into the limo waiting outside the airport. Looking around nervously Kohana sat in the furthest seat away from Hibari and Adelheid.


	7. You choose

"Kohana."

Opening her eyes, Kohana lazily looked into the face of Kyoko who leaned over her smiling. "Oh, Kyoko." Kohana said sitting up in her desk rubbing her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I've come to take you home." She said. "Haru and the others are also here, but they're waiting outside. We've told you not to sleep in your office." She said and her hand curled around her arm only to freeze. "Kohana... you're really hot." She said.

Kohana flinched and looked at Kyoko. "What?" She mumbled finally noticing how hot it really was in here. "Now that you mention it I do feel..." She swayed in her seat.

She felt a cold hand on her warm forehead and she sighed and closed her eyes. Kyoko frowned. "I think you have a fever. You're burning up." She said and put Kohana's arm around her shoulder and helped her stand. "We should get you home-! Whoa, Kohana!" She said when Kohana's legs gave out from underneath her.

Kohana's vision blurred when her limp body hit the ground, her heel slipping from her foot. Kyoko cried out and bent down towards Kohana trying to pull her up. "Kohana! Kohana! Please wake up...! Tsu-kun!" She screamed and seconds later she heard footsteps.

Kohana felt her eyes close but she struggled to stay awake.

Once the others got there Kyoko stood up. "I don't know what happened, she just fell over. I think she has a fever." She said Haru instantly hugged her. Hibari looked at her limp form on the ground before walking towards her and curled one hand around her upper arm and the other went around her waist as he hauled her up.

Her head laid on his shoulder, her hot breath on his neck while one arm held her waist and the other arm her legs. Her frowned and shook her leg and her other heels fell off. Tsuna blinked. "B-Be careful please!" He said and Hibari glared at him before he turned around and adjusted her limp form in her arms before he continued to walk.

Her skin felt hot and her white blouse that was usually tucked into her pencil skirt was loose. Once he got to the car he resisted the urge to throw her on the seats like he had done many times before when he knocked her out cold. He placed her on the seat and she grabbed his wrist. He stopped and stared at her for a moment. "What?" He asked.

"Don't let me fall asleep..." She mumbled and Hibari's eyes narrowed.

"Can you sit up?" He asked and Kohana lifted her hand towards him and he grabbed it and pulled her to sit up straight. She slumped against the seat and leaned her head against the window as the others piled into the car. Once they started driving Kohana noticed Hibari sitting beside her and Adelheid beside him.

She smiled, the simple action bringing more sweat down her skin. She put her hand on the button underneath the window and pressed and seconds later the window rolled down all the way. She smiled softly when the nice breeze hit her skin.

Then she tipped forward, falling on Yamamoto who was sitting across from her. The last thing she felt was strong arms grabbing her and putting her back on the seat while her legs went across their lap.

...

_ "Kill him."_

_ "Never, I'll kill you before I even think about hurting him."_

_"Feisty." Hot breath warmed her face as he hovered over her. Then his hand grabbed her chin roughly and his cold steel eyes stared into hers and he pointed towards a boy her age sitting across from her, tied up and beaten. _

_"Kill him now, or I'll do it slowly." He hissed in her ear and then put a cold object in her hand.__ With a cry, she looked down at the gun in her hand and bit her lip._

_ "Please..." She begged. "Don't make me..."__ He smirked and patted her shoulder._

_ "You choose."_

Red eyes snapped open. Her breathing was fast and she was sweating. She finally realized that tears had fallen and that she was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"K-Kohana?" A hesitant voice asked and Kohana snapped out of it and she realized that she had been gripping someones arm tightly. She turned her head and saw Gokudera with a worried look on, then she released his arm from her hand and looked around the room and saw Tsuna and the rest of the Guardians staring at her.

She put her hand on her forehead and then sat up with the help of Gokudera. "I feel weak." She mumbled and Haru who was near by instantly stood and walked over to the counter in Gokudera's house and grabbed a plate with fruit on it and brought it towards her. "Thanks." Kohana smiled at Haru who smiled back.

"Are you alright?" Yamamoto asked. "You suddenly tipped over in the car, we got so worried." He said and Kohana laughed and looked at them.

"Why aren't you guys at school?" She asked and Tsuna smiled.

"We were waiting for you to wake up; it's 12:00pm right now." He said and Kohana smiled.

"I'm fine, you can go." She said and when it looked like Kyoko and Haru were going to disagree she raised a hand. "It's your last year of high school. It doesn't matter if you're going to be a Mafia boss you still have to get good grades." She said and Tsuna slumped in defeat before he nodded.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" He asked and Kohana nodded. He sighed and then nodded, soon after they were all leaving for school. Only Hibari and Adelheid left to watch over her.

She took a deep breath and turned her head away from them, the last thing she heard was Adelheids sigh before she fell asleep once more.


	8. I can do it on my own

"Avara Kohana."

Annoyed, Kohana swatted away the hands on her arms. "Screw off, Hibari Kyoya." She mumbled. "I'm sleeping, no time to play your idiotic games..."

"Hibari is sitting across the room." The voice said and Kohana's eyes snapped open and she laughed nervously and slowly turned over to look in the face of Adelheid who looked angry. Kohana's eyes flickered across Gokudera's living room and sure enough, Hibari was sitting on the couch watching her with blank eyes.

Turning back to Adelheid she chuckled and quickly stood up, only once she was fully on her feet she tipped over and her legs gave out beneath her. Adelheid reached forward to stop her from falling to the ground but Kohana put her hands on Adelheids stomach and pushed herself away so she hit the ground instead.

"What are you..." Adelheid trailed off when she saw Kohana's clenched fists.

Silently, Kohana stared at her clenched fists and closed her eyes. Her body felt like jello, so useless. Like that time, when she couldn't do anything to save what she loved. Her legs were shaking and she bit her lip and narrowed her eyes, she hated being pitying, being caught by other people.

Footsteps walked towards her but Kohana ignored them as she stared at her clenched fists lost in thought. Then suddenly her body jerked when Hibari wrapped his hand around her upper arm and yanked her up and his other arm went to slide around her waist to help her stand but she clenched his wrist.

"Leave me be." She said quietly and Hibari stared at her for a moment before he continued to pick her up but she pushed his hand away annoyed. "I said I'll do it myself, Hibari Kyoya. You've done enough." She said and and Hibari sighed and he put her back down and glanced as Adelheid.

"I'm leaving." He said. "I have more important things to do."

Huffing, Kohana slapped her thighs with a determined look. "I can do this, I'll I have to so it stand up and go..." The moment she stood up half way she fell to the floor again. She grumbled annoyed and ignored the sigh Adelheid gave. "I can do such a simple task."

Three hours later Hibari walked into Gokudera living room heading for the couch he was sitting in earlier looking for his wallet only to stop seeing everyone crowding around a certain spot. As he got closer he realized they were all surrounding Kohana was sitting in the exact same spot he left her in.

"Kohana, just stand up." Gokudera snapped. "You're being ridiculous."

"That's the thing!" Kohana glared up at him. "I can't stand! I'm too weak!" Double meaning.

Hibari narrowed his eyes when Gokudera reached out towards her to help her stand but purple flames burst from her body and Gokudera jumped back with a yelp of surprise. "Kohana! We're trying to help you stand yet you keep doing this." He yelled annoyed and Kohana crossed her arms.

"I don't need your help, you guys have done enough." She snapped. "I can't even stand up but you want to transfer me to the main family." Kohana looked at Tsuna who smiled at her.

"Doesn't matter if you're weak or not, at least eat Kohana, you're going to get sick again." He said pushing a bowl of food towards her only she activated her flames against with a glare.

"You're just going to trick me, once my focus is on the food you'll grab me." She said crossing her arms and Tsuna sweat dropped and gave Yamamoto and Kyoko the signal that their plan failed. "Just leave me alone, I don't need your help-!"

"Is there a reason why you're being so difficult?" Hibari's sharp voice cut through the talk and everyone instantly went quiet and turned towards him, only he was glaring at Kohana who glared right back at him.

"Why does it matter to you?" She asked raising an eye brow. "I told you you've done enough, you already carried me I don't need you to do it again." She said Hibari narrowed his eyes then started walking towards her. Kohana blinked at his fast pace before she panicked and activated her flames once again, only Hibari reached out as if her purple flames weren't even there and grabbed her wrist.

He yanked on her wrist and she jerked forward until her face was inches from him, her purple flames going up his arm until his whole body was covered and they were both engulfed in flames. Hibari smirked. "Your flames don't hurt me, at all." He said and then reached down grabbing her other wrist and yanked her into a standing position before he flicked her forehead and she stumbled back into Kyoko and Haru. "Now stop acting like you're in middle school." He said and walked towards the couch, grabbed his wallet and then walked out amazing stares staring after him.

"Urg," Kohana groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "I hate him."


	9. The Hotel

Kohana wanted to rip out all her hair.

"Kohana-san."

"Kohana-san!"

"You look like a man."

"Kohana-san!"

"What?!" Kohana snapped gripping her head as she squished herself further into the seat annoyed. The Varia had arrived in Japan yesterday and everyone was going on a mission. So as they all piled into the limo Kohana ended up seated before Fran and the 9 year old Lambo.

"Kohana-san." Fran said and looked at her blankly. "Did you hear me? I said you look like a man." He said only Lambo reached across Kohana and lunged himself at Fran.

"Leave Kohana-san alone!" He snapped and Kohana groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"Ushishi~! It seems you're having trouble, Avara woman." Bel said and Kohana let her hands fall from her face and she gave Bel an annoyed look.

"Shut up, Bushy-Bel." She snapped and the smirk dropped from his face as his fellow Varia members snickered at him besides Xanxus. Kohana's body stiffened when two knifes just skinned her cheek and cut off the ends of a piece of her hair.

"Bel." Xanxus warned narrowing his eyes and Bel shrunk in his seat once the Vaira members started laughing at him again. Squalo undid his seat beat and threw himself between Fran and Kohana before putting his arm around Kohana's shoulders.

"Boss," he said smirking, "you wouldn't mind if we took home Kohana. Right?" He asked putting his hands in her hair. Kohana rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from him.

"You're annoying." She mumbled and Tsuna sweat dropped. Mukuro who was sitting beside Hibari shifted uncomfortably in his seat before smirking himself.

"Sorry." He said and patted Chromes hair, who was sitting beside him. "Chrome and I would have a problem if you take our beautiful Kohana away. She was claimed by Tsuna already." He said and Chrome blushed.

Adelheid scoffed and then gave a smile towards Enma who was sitting beside her as he nervously glanced between Adelheid and Julie who was sitting across from her. Enma smiled back but he looked at Julie who was sitting beside Levi as he looked down at his lap, glancing at Adelheid often.

Kohana didn't miss this, Julie staring at Adelheid. Her mind went back to the girl he had his arm around at the airport and then went to Adelheid's lonely faraway look. She knew she and Julie were romantically involved during middle school but she never really knew if they were serious or not.

Then Kohana's eyes traveled towards Hibari and saw him glaring out the window. Would Adelheid agree to marry him? Did she still like Julie? She sighed and looked behind her out the back window of the limo towards the other limo which the rest of them were in.

Since the mission was quite faraway everyone was staying a hotel where the mission was being held. The ninth suspected the mission would take two or three days to observe the targets and once they had enough proof, Vongola would make their move.

Kohana sighed and blew a piece of Squalo's long hair out of her face and leaned back against the seat closing her eyes.

...

"Do you think we should wake her...?"

"It's 12am, she'll be pissed."

"Yeah, once she finds out that she's sharing a room with..."

Kohana's eyes closed once more as the whispers around her faded out and her head slumped against the shoulder of whoever she was being carried by. Once she opened her eyes again she found herself staring at a ceiling and she heard movement around her. What the...? Where was she?

She heard movement by the bed she was laying on and she panicked. She rolled on the bed and onto the floor, grabbing the legs of the person standing by the bed she hit the back of their knees with her leg and the person fell towards her. Kohana squeezed her eyes shut expecting to squished but she heard a grunt as the person put his hands on the ground and stopped them self from crushing her.

Feeling warm breath on her neck Kohana slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look only to go wide eyed seeing Hibari's face hovering over hers, void of any emotion.

"W-What?" Kohana asked confused blinking. "Where am I?" She asked and Hibari smirked.

"Hotel." He said and Kohana gave him a confused look before she put the pieces together and her eyes widened.

"Y-You!" She said. "You're the one sharing a room with me..." She asked nervously only to freeze when she heard the door open. She turned her head to the side and saw Adelheid and Julie coming with plastic bags around their arms. But they had frozen at the door when they saw Kohana underneath Hibari.

"Oops." Julie said smirking. "Looks like we came at the wrong time. But hurry it up, this is our room also." He said and grabbed Adelheids arm only she glared at him and pulled her arm from his grip and walked towards her bed putting down the plastic bags.

"You two can go get your supplies from the store." She said and Kohana nodded slowly, only she bit her lip awkwardly tried to slide out from underneath Hibari. Once she realized she couldn't she tapped his arm lightly causing him to look back down at her.

"Uh... can you get off...?" She asked quietly and Hibari blinked before he pushed himself up. Sighing, Kohana stood up and looked down at her clothing. She was still in her school uniform. Frowning she walked towards her bag and opened it pulling out her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

Once she was done she was wearing shorts and long socks that went all the way up her legs and stopped a few inches under her shorts, and a baggy white crop top. She came out and smiled at Adelheid and Julie before walking towards the door and found Hibari standing there in his normal suit.

She rolled her eyes and walked past him out the door, him following close behind her.


	10. What to do?

Kohana walked down the aisle of the store with the basket hooked around her arm with items she wanted. She frowned and looked at the drinks on the shelf but she saw something move behind the cans. She blinked when she realized that she could see onto the other aisle beside hers. She smirked when she saw Hibari on the other side.

She moved down the aisle more towards the pringles and saw movement from the isle behind her shelf and looked and her eyes met Hibari's. She and Hibari's lips both moved into smirks at the same time. Kohana moved her head to the side but her eyes were still locked with Hibari's until she finally looked down her isle before moving back towards the cans, her smirk growing bigger when Hibari he followed her back his eyes still on her.

She grabbed a can of pepsi and put it in her basket and glanced up through the shelf and met Hibari's eyes once more. She smirked and dropped to the floor crouching on the floor and looked through the shelf only to blink in surprise seeing Hibari already there, looking through the shelf at her.

She took a deep breath and stood quickly and ran down the aisle towards the end only to shriek in surprise when she ran into Hibari, who was leaning against the end of the shelf with his arms crossed. How...? Kohana laughed and put her hand on her mouth. "How did you get here so quickly?" She asked.

Hibari glanced down at her with a raised eye brow before he looked down at her basket and reached over and grabbed a bag of chips from it. "Hamburger flavor?" He asked and Kohana blinked and looked at the bag before she burst out laughing once more.

"O-Oh! I thought I grabbed dill-pickle." She said reaching out and grabbing the chip bag, her hand brushed his and suddenly he pulled away the bag. Narrowing her eyes Kohana lunged for the bag but he moved it once more. Blinking Kohana held down another laugh before she finally caught the bag but she moved it and the bag burst open the chips flying everywhere.

Both Kohana and Hibari looked at the ground full of chips before looking at each other. Kohana grinned while Hibari's lips twitched upwards. They were both covered in chips. Kohana laughed and pointed towards his head.

"You have chips..." She trailed off and Hibari raised a hand to his head to brush away the chip but Kohana only tilted her head and walked closer to him. "No, it's right... here." She said and pushed away the chip from his hair, giggling when he took away a chip from her own hair.

Then the mood was ruined when they heard a loud bang as the woman at the front desk dropped a jar. It was like the real world came back to her and Kohana finally realized what she was doing. She had told everyone she disliked Hibari, yet here she was laughing with him! She saw Hibari also with a look of surprise and his hand dropped from her hair.

They stood in an awkward silence until Hibari turned around and walked away, stepping on and crushing chips in the process.

Kohana took a deep breath before stepping over the chips and walked after him towards the cash register. Once Hibari paid for his things Kohana paid for her things. The woman behind the desk smiled at Kohana as she passed her the plastic bag. "You two are so cute together." She said. "Are you dating?"

Kohana's mouth dropped and she pointed at Hibari. "H-Him?... Oh no, we're just childhood friends." She said laughing nervously and the woman frowned before she smirked.

"Too bad, you looked good together." She said and Kohana bit her lip. "I saw what you two were doing, you should reconsider him otherwise someone else might steal him."

Kohana refrained from rolling her eyes. She was the person trying to pair him up with someone. Kohana smiled towards the woman and walked past Hibari out of the store.

"...the Accardo family promised us they'd let him go..."

Kohana looked to where she heard the voices and her eyes focused on a group of boys in a circle. She saw once of their heads slowly move in her direction and her eyes widened. Then suddenly she was thrown against the shadowed wall of the store, her back against Hibari's chest.

She froze when she felt his hand grab the end of her thigh high socks and slowly pull it down her leg. Her heartbeat fastened as he pulled it down further, bending over and pushing her further into his chest as he did so. Then suddenly, he pushed her away from him and into the light.

The group of boys who were talking about the Accardo family all turned in her direction. She didn't dare glance at Hibari knowing that if she did then he would be given away. So instead she pulled her sock back up her leg and stared at them wondering what to do.

The one of them moved towards her. "Hey pretty lady." He smirked. "Wanna come hang out with the bad boys?" He asked and Kohana felt her throat go dry. If she got a good enough look at them maybe it would help Tsuna and the rest. So she ignored her quivering lip and forced a smile.

"S-Sure." Then she walked towards them.


	11. New Pain

Holy shit, what was happening?

"What's your name, sweetheart?" One guy asked and Kohana smiled at him, or at least tried to.

"N-Nanami..." She lied and one of the other guys leaned over and grabbed a piece of her short hair before he leaned down towards her.

"So cute..." He whispered and Kohana forced herself to giggle, she really need to play this off if she wanted to get any of their names. She smiled and moved her head away as she forced herself to blush.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me." She said and the guys all burst out laughing as they looked at her like she was prey.

"You're right," another guy said, "she's adorable."

"Do you think boss would mind if we took her back with us?" A blond guy asked and Kohana smirked and walked towards him and tilted her head.

"Boss?" She asked, pretending to be innocent. The blond guy looked at her for a second before grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him.

"He's an important person." He said putting his mouth by her neck and she shivered feeling uncomfortable. "A very important person..." He said in her ear.

"I think I might have heard of him before..." Kohana said slowly, wondering if she'd blow her cover. "I think of forgot his name..."

"Kuroh Akira." The blond guy said and his lips hovered over hers now. That was all she need. So with a smirk she raised her knee and it slammed into his stomach and he bent over in pain but Kohana showed no mercy and she swung her fist as hard as she could and it slammed into his temple.

He fell to the ground and by the time Kohana looked up the others were already holding their weapons. Kohana's eyes landed on one guy's weapon. It was a metal staff; it was the closest to her weapon since she used a metal rod which turned into nun chucks. So she went after him first.

The other guys lunged at her but they all yelped when purple fire came flying at them from behind. Kohana didn't have to look to know that it was Hibari. So she successfully reached the boy with the staff and rammed into him, both of them tumbling to the ground.

The boy raised the staff to block any attacks but Kohana curled her hands around the staff and yanked. She pulled the staff from his hands with both of her hands but she stumbled back and fell on the ground and it only took him two seconds to jump on her and push the staff up until he was pressing the staff against her neck.

Kohana struggled to push the staff away from her neck but it wasn't working, he was too strong. She made a noise in her throat and turned her head to the side in pain._I should have just stuck to hacking_. She thought before using all her strength to headbutt him. He fell off of her and Kohana lunged for the staff and quickly stood.

She regained her breath and when he stood she spun the staff around her hands expertly and then it went up her left arm and then rolled from one shoulder and then behind her neck and onto the right shoulder and into her right hand. She huffed as her breathing quivered. He came at her and she swung out the staff to his legs but he jumped over it.

Kohana narrowed her eyes and spun with the staff and then smashed it into his head officially knocking him out. She took deep breaths and found Hibari easily finishing off the last guy and then he turned to look at her.

She let out a short laugh and lazily gave him a thumbs up. Then he walked towards her and bent down in front of her and reached towards her sock, the one he pulled down earlier. Confused Kohana watched as he rolled it down a little and then he pulled out a little black thing.

Kohana's eyes widened. A recorder! He had put a voice recorder in her sock. Kohana sighed and walked behind Hibari picking up her bag which remained untouched. Silently she and Hibari walked back, Hibari was perfectly fine as if he hadn't got into a fight. But Kohana was in pain.

Finally she gave up with fighting it and dropping to her knees. "Arg!" She cried as her hand went to her neck and Hibari stopped and instantly bent down beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked and Kohana gulped, the simple action bringing immense pain to her throat.

"I-It hurts!" She cried biting her lip.

"Where?" Hibari asked.

"Everywhere, my head, my neck!" She said and Hibari moved her bangs and found a cut, probably from when she headbutt the guy. Then he gently removed her hands from her neck and narrowed his eyes when he found a bruise that went across her neck in a straight line from when the staff was been pressed against her neck.

He turned around and grabbed a freezy from her bag and put it against her neck causing her to flinch but the pained expression slowly faded from her face as relief replaced it. She placed her hand on top of Hibari's and pressed the freezy into her neck a little more.

Hibari watched her for a second before pulling his hand out from under hers and she sighed before looking at him, standing up with Hibari's hand curled around her upper arm to help her. "I'm fine." She said softly. "Let's go back."


	12. Friends?

"Ow..." Kohana hissed as Adelheid slapped the band aid on her head. "You could have been a little gentler..." She mumbled rubbing her forehead. Adelheid sighed and stood up back before throwing away the remains of the band aid and walking towards her bed. Kohana took a deep breath before walking towards the washroom with her sleeping clothes in hand.

Once she came out of the washroom she awkwardly ran towards her bed. She felt awkward because the only sleeping clothes she brought were short shorts and a small tank top, she thought she would be sharing a room with girls!

Julie snorted in his bed as he watched her drop her shirt she changed out of and then turn back and pick it up before attempting to continue running towards her bed, only to trip and fall.

Kohana shot Julie a glare before jumping on her bed and wrapping herself in her blanket in a cocoon style. She sighed and slowly closed her eyes, ignoring the fact that Julie was attempting to talk to Adelheid across the room since he and Hibari were on one side and she and Adelheid were on the other side.

"Good night..." She mumbled, hearing no reply she let her eyes close slowly.

...

Kohana's eyes snapped open the moment a hand slapped over her mouth. She whimpered and clawed out at the person only to freeze when she saw Hibari hovering over her slightly surprised by her reaction. She relaxed and took a deep breath when he took his hand from her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She hissed and looked at the clock and her eye twitched in annoyance seeing it was 3am. "You-!" She was cut off when he glared at her motioned towards Adelheid's and Julie's bed.

"They're gone." He said and Kohana bolted up in her bed and looked at him worried.

"Do you think something happened?" She asked and Hibari stood up straight.

"I don't know." He said and Kohana sighed before she threw the sheets off of her and stood up before looking down at her tank top and short shorts before grabbed a sweater from her bag and putting it over her shirt before turning to Hibari.

"Are you coming?" She asked and he shook his head before walking towards his bed once more. Shaking her head Kohana walked out of the hotel room before walking down the halls of the hotel. She walked around the corner to the stair well and continued to walk only to stop hearing voices.

"What did you just say?"

Kohana looked down the stairwell and quickly hid once more. Adelheid and Julie were there.

Julie coughed and Kohana turned and quietly watched him as he scratched the back of his head. "You just seemed angry, I just wanted to know if you were jealous or not." He said laughing and Kohana watched as Adelheid stared at him coldly.

"Do I look angry to you?" She asked and Julie opened his mouth to talk but Adelheid cut him off. "You don't even know me. How would you know anything?" She asked and Julie flinched.

Kohana bit her lip, wondering if it was alright for her to be listening in. She watched as Julie struggled to get words out. "I've known you my whole life, we dated. How could I not know you?" He asked.

Adelheid clenched her teeth. "There'e lots you don't know about me, Julie." She snapped. "We may have known each other our whole lives, and we may have dated. But when was there a time when we actually sat down to get to know each other?" She asked and Julie seemed to be thinking.

"I'm sure there's a time when we..." He trailed off and Adelheid laughed.

"We just assumed we knew each other." She said, her voice lowering. "I could be a serial killer and you wouldn't ever know because you've never tried looked pass anything but what you assumed was really me."

"But I _know_ you're not a serial killer, I know who you are, Adelheid." Julie said looked pained.

"But how?" Adelheid raised her voice. "How do you know I'm not a serial killer, or some madwoman?" She seemed desperate for an answer, as if his answer was the only thing keeping her from losing it.

Julie watched her for a moment. "I just know." He said seriously and Adelheid let out a humorless laugh.

"But you don't know, Julie." She said. "We've never known anything but what we think is us. You don't know me." She said and Julie stepped closer to her.

"I know you, I can't explain how but I know you're you! You're not some serial killer! Or a madwoman! You're the Adelheid I and everyone else knows!" He yelled and Adelheid's lips trembled.

"I can be hurt also!" She screamed and Julie instantly went quiet. Adelheid put the back of her hand to her lips to calm herself. "You think I'm mad because you're dating someone, you think I'm jealous? Yes, I'm a little mad, and a little jealous." She said and looked up to meet his eyes. "But did it ever occur to you that I'm also hurt?" She asked.

Julie opened his mouth in shock. "Adelheid, you-?"

"I feel emotions too, I can also be hurt." Adelheid said. "But you quickly assumed that I was angry, or jealous. It just proves that you don't know me, that-!" She was cut off when Julie leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away he blinked shocked.

"I-I'm sorry." He said and Kohana covered her mouth in shock. "I didn't mean... you just..." He struggled to get the words out and Adelheid looked at him blankly.

"What is it?" She asked.

The next words out of Julie's mouth made Kohana boil with rage.

"Can we... can we just be friends?"


	13. White Paint

Hibari's eyes snapped open when the hotel room door slammed open and then closed. He turned around and directed his glare at Kohana who was leaning against the door. Then she looked at him. "Would you kiss someone and then ask them to be friends?" She suddenly asked and Hibari raised an eye brow and sat up silently.

"Why ask?" He asked and Kohana bit her lip and glared at the floor.

"Would you?" She asked and looked up only to blink in surprise seeing him walking towards her. "I mean... surely that means you don't want to be friends if you kiss them..." She trailed.

"Did something happen?" Hibari asked and Kohana sighed.

"No, it's just..." She grumbled and put her hand to her forehead. "How can she just hold it in like that...? I would've-!" She stopped when cold fingers lifted up her chin slowly. She knew it was Hibari but his fingertips left a numb feeling as he moved his hand down towards her neck, it didn't feel like Hibari.

She had known him since they were in middle school. She spent almost 5 days a week with him for three years. She knew he rough, she knew he could careless if she was a girl or not. He had never acted gentle with anyone, from what she seen and felt he was always rough  
with everything. Even something like helping her up he would do it quick and rough.

Yet his touch was so soft and gentle. She couldn't meet his eyes even when he'd lifted her chin up fully to look at him. She just stared straight at his chest. Seconds later she found the voice to speak. "Hibari... you..." She sucked in a breath when his hand stroked her neck. She lifted her head and just as her eyes met his the door slammed open causing Kohana to fly into Hibari sending them both to the ground.

Kohana looked at him surprised when he suddenly reached over and grabbed her hoodie before showing her his fingers. White paint. She pushed herself from him and pulled her hoodie to look at it. Wet paint. She was leaning against wet paint in the stairwell.

She looked at Hibari just in time to see him turn around, his lips tilted upwards in a smirk.

She let her arms slump down as she stared shocked at the floor. Then she looked up at Julie who was staring at her confused, then her red eyes flickered towards the hall waiting for Adelheid but she never saw her coming. Standing up she glared at Julie who was grinning at her, raising his eye brow.

Then she slapped him. His head whipped to the side and he stared at nothing in shock. Sniffing Kohana tilted her chin upwards and walked out of the hotel room, ignoring Hibari's scoff.

...

The next morning at breakfast Kohana sat in between Squalo and Xanxus, stabbing her fork harshly into her eggs. She stabbed her yolk and some of it splashed onto Xanxus and he turned to her with a glare. "Can you eat like a normal person?" He hissed and Kohana turned to him annoyed.

"Can you sit in a normal chair like a normal person?" She hissed back, motioning towards the large thrown like chair he was sitting on. Gokudera snorted from across the table while Squalo burst out laughing. Tsuna nervously motioned for Kohana to be quiet and not to say anymore, afraid Xanxus would get mad.

"Why are you so mad, Kohana?" Julie asked from across the table, his eyes closed in annoyance. Everyone turned towards him and Gokudera frowned.

"Why is your cheek bruised?" He asked and Julie froze before coughing.

"I don't know." He mumbled and Kohana smirked before her mind went back to what Hibari did and she clenched her teeth. Was he mentally ill? He did all of that just to show her wet paint?! She wished that Kyoko and Haru had come.

"You didn't answer my question." Julie said and Kohana put down her fork.

"White paint." She said simply and everyone looked at her confused while Hibari, who was sitting at a different table, froze just before he put the spoon in his mouth. "White paint is what got me mad." She said and Yamamoto scratched his head.

"I don't get it." He said and Mukuro also stared at her confused.

"White... paint?" Mukuro asked and Kohana sighed and continued her eating, ignoring everyone's weird looks.

Once everyone was done eating they all split up, going to different places around the small town. They were all on duty, waiting for the enemy to make the next move. Kohana wasn't properly informed about what they were looking for, but she knew it had to do something with kidnapping young woman and selling them to different families.

As she sat on top of a roof she shivered and pulled her sweater closer to her as she looked down at the street below. There was nothing, and she was starting to think if it was really necessary for her to sit here for four hours.

"Avara Kohana."

Turning around Kohana looked at Hibari in surprise before rolling her eyes. "Hibari Kyoya." She mumbled. "I thought we were finished with the name thing?" She asked and Hibari ignored her comment before walking over to the edge of the roof and looked down.

"Do you see that?" He asked pointing somewhere and Kohana blinked before standing up from her sitting position and looked over the edge.

"Do you mean the people delivering boxes...?" She trailed off when she realized it and she looked at Hibari with wide eyes. "Those are what the girls are in...?" She asked and Hibari looked at the people below passing boxes back and forth before looking at Kohana.

"It's not confirmed yet so we can't make a move, but it's just a suggestion by Mukuro and Ryohei." He said and Kohana bit her lip as she watched the men.

"Why can't make a move because we have no evidence...?" She asked quietly and Hibari nodded. She took a deep breath opened her mouth to talk and suggest her idea but stopped once she realized he'd just call her an idiot. She sighed and then leaned back before looking at Hibari.

"They want you back." He said and Kohana nodded, taking one look at the sky she realized it was starting to get dark before turning to Hibari and forcing a smile.

"Then let's go back."


	14. Gone

Kohana looked out the car window before looking at Hibari who sat emotionless in the driver's seat, but his hands clenched the steering wheel telling her that he was also irritated by the traffic. It was so bad, it was already dark out. The others were probably at the hotel.

Ten minutes later they were finally moving at a good pace but not fast enough to please Kohana and Hibari. Finally, she summoned up the guts to actually tell him her idea. "Hey..." She said and he glanced at her so she continued. "About the whole evidence thing... what if someone actually went to get evidence?" She asked and Hibari fully turned to her.

"And who would this person be?" He asked narrowing his eyes already knowing what she was thinking.

"Me," she said, "but it won't be that dangerous, you know? Easy, all that I'd have to do is-!" Hibari cut her off.

"Are you an idiot, Avara Kohana?" He asked and Kohana's mouth snapped shut. "I've known you long enough to know that you're not as stupid as the others, however this idea clearly dumb. If you think you'll make it out of there safely then I've overestimated you." He snapped and Kohana clenched her teeth.

"Then how are we supposed to get evidence?!" She yelled sitting up fully.

"Not this way." Hibari said coldy.

"And why not this way? Am I just supposed to stand by and watch as girls are transported and sold to strange men?!" She screamed. "Do you know how scared those woman must be? If they are being transported that way and we ignore them then we're just letting them slip through our fingers!" She said and Hibari's hands clenched around the steering wheel once more.

"Enough." He said calmly but Kohana ignored him.

"Think, Hibari, think! What if...! What if it was someone you knew, would you go?!" She asked desperately. "What I was one of them being-?!"

"That's what I'm preventing from happening!" Hibari yelled and Kohana went quiet, he hardly ever yelled. She had only seen him yell a hand full of times. He continued. "Do you not realize that if it is what we think it is and you're caught? You'll be sold like all the others and we'll have no way of finding you. That is the black market; you could be sold to someone who has a fake name, a totally different appearance, a different identity. If that happens then you're gone." He said harshly and Kohana stared at him silently.

Was he... was he worried?

She looked down for a moment before leaning back in her seat. "All right, never mind. Just forget what I said." She sighed and looked out the window. "I get it now."

Hibari sucked in a small breath as he stared ahead blankly. "Just... don't mention anything like that in front of the others." He said and Kohana nodded silently.

Once they made it back to the hotel they walked in, Kohana walking a safe distance from Hibari. He looked over his shoulder and glared at her annoyed and she only looked away ignoring him. He looked around and noticed that there was no one in the lobby. He frowned and continued to walk noticing that Kohana had also noticed the lack of life in the hotel lobby.

He stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the up button. He heard the elevator ding when it made it to their floor and he looked over his shoulder to Kohana only to turn around fully with narrowed eyes.

She was gone.

...

The next morning Hibari sat a different table and looked around, Kohana hadn't come back last night. Tsuna, Xanxus, and Mukuro weren't at breakfast either. Just as Hibari turned back to his food the doors burst open and Tsuna walked in, he looked terrified his face was pale and he was sweating.

Gokudera instantly stood, "Juudaime, what's wrong?" He asked and Tsuna's lips trembled.

"It's Kohana." He said and Hibari narrowed his eyes as Tsuna covered his mouth before finishing. "Something bad happened."

It wasn't long until everyone was heading towards Tsuna and Gokudera's room in a rush. Once they walked in they saw Mukuro sitting in front of a computer screen looking troubled while Xanxus sat on the bed with his eyes closed. Hibari walked towards the computer. "What happened?" He asked and Mukuro looked up before he grabbed Hibari harshly.

"Can you get anymore stupid?!" He yelled and Hibari resisted the urge to pull out his tonfas.

"I asked what happened." He hissed and Mukuro's hands tightened on his arms.

"Do you realize what you let happen?!" He asked. "If you had just sucked up your damn pride and just walked _beside_ her for once this wouldn't have happened!"

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome said hesitantly stepping closer. "What... what happened?" She asked and Mukuro let go of Hibari before motioning towards the computer where there was a video.

Hibari stepped closer when he realized it was a video from the lobby. It was of the time last night when he and Kohana walked in. "Play it." He said and Chrome hesitated once more before she pressed play.

Nothing happened at first, it just showed Hibari and Kohana walking in together. Hibari ahead of her. Then it happened as he leaned forward to press the elevator button.

Kohana was grabbed.

A door opened behind her and a hand slammed into her mouth with a white cloth. She struggled for a second before her body went limp and she was thrown over the man's shoulder and just as he walked down the dark hall the elevator arrived and Hibari turned around to look at her but she was gone. Then the video ended.

Shocked, Hibari stood there for a small moment before he turned around. "Did you check the room? The hallway?" He asked and Tsuna nodded numbly. "How about the other camera's, did they catch anything?" He asked and Tsuna went quiet for a moment before Mukuro moved and pressed a button on the computer and another video popped up.

It was a video of the man who grabbed Kohana, he and another man were carrying out a large box from the hotel. They looked like mover men so no one even glanced at them.

Hibari sucked in a breath. He had a really bad feeling. "The boxes..." He said. "The place they were being delivered to yesterday, have you checked there?" He asked and Tsuna looked away.

"It was empty."


	15. Sleeping Beauty

Kohana woke up feeling water dripping onto her face. She frowned and opened her eyes and instead of the white ceiling she was used to seeing she saw a rusty pipe. It was broken and water was dripping from the pipe on her.

Turning her head to the side she looked around feeling as if everything was fuzzy. She looked at the cold cement ground she was laying on before she finally remembered what happened and her body when stiff.

She breathed softly trying ignore that fact that the duct tape around her mouth hurt more that ever. Where was she? Did they figure out she was taken? Her mind went back right before she was taken, the last thing she saw was Hibari. Had he figured out too? That was she stolen right from behind him.

She suppressed a groan in pain when her throat felt itchy, probably from that disgusting stuff that man made her breathe in before she passed out.

Kohana's eyes snapped open and she whimpered loudly when a hand wrapped around the back of her neck before pulling her into a sitting position roughly. Her wide red eyes met hazel brown eyes. But what surprised her about the male hovering over her was the light pink hair that fell around his face.

Then his gripped tightened and Kohana shook her head as she gave him pleading eyes. She couldn't do anything without any knowledge of how many men he had with him or how strong he was. It didn't matter how strong she was, without any sort of information it was almost as stupid as trying to fight Reborn.

He stared at her for a moment before he gripped her upper arm and pulled her up roughly to stand, the motion causing Hibari to flash through her mind.

Only when she was fully standing he didn't let go of her and Kohana's eyes flashed towards his sword at his side before looking back up, startled when he murmured softly. "Follow me." And he walked out of the jail cell, Kohana hesitantly following after him as her eyes darted from side to side.

Then the guy turned around and his hand came towards her face, and for a moment Kohana thought he was going to smack her but instead his fingertips pinched the end of the duct tape on her mouth before pulling it off quickly causing Kohana to flinch and bite her lips once the skin around her lips stung.

Then he was walking again, Kohana following after him slowly.

...

The first words uttered in the silent room were, "so sleeping beauties awake." Kohana stood frozen as 15 pairs of eyes looked her up and down. The man with the pink hair stood beside her silently. Then one of the men smirked and spoke up as he slowly stood.

"Vongola woman are truly, mysteriously, beautiful." He said and Kohana watched him as we walked towards her. "I've watched the Vongola family for some time now; I originally had my eyes on that Chrome woman. However she and her lover have such a strange bond that if anything was to happen to her then he would know instantly." He said.

The man looked at her and she stared back silently.

"Then I caught sight of you." He said. "You're a very attractive woman, Kohana. But what caught my attention was your attitude. That hidden, fiery attitude of yours. You could piss off Hibari Kyoya with just a look, maybe get him to smack you in the head with his tonfa with only a few a words."

Kohana fully looked him in the eyes. "You've kidnapped me because of Hibari." She said and the man smirked before he clapped slowly.

"Bravo, bravo. She talks the moment Hibari Kyoya's name leaves my lips. Yes, I have kidnapped you because I want the cloud guardian." He laughed and Kohana glared slightly.

"He wouldn't come." She said sternly and the man's eye brow rose.

"Oh, but he will." He said amused and grabbed her chin looking into her eyes. "You may not seem aware of it, but after observing you two for some time we quickly noticed the bond between you two."

"There's no bond." Kohana denied and once again the man seemed amused.

"Of course you do not see it, you've spent most of your time with Hibari Kyoya ever since you were young. You surely don't remember how rough and violent he was with you when you two first met, the distance he put between the two of you. Even something as simple as standing beside you there would be quite the space between your bodies." He said.

"He's always rough with me." Kohana snapped and the man chuckled.

"Not anymore, sleeping beauty. He's become very gentle with you over the years, he may be rough but he's gentler with you than all the other Vongola members. There's no more distance between you two, you're so comfortable around each other that you don't even notice that when you stand beside each other your arms brush together." He said and Kohana trembled with anger.

"You know nothing." She spat and he leaned down towards her face.

"Hibari Kyoya will come, I promise you."


	16. Live

"She needs some touch ups."

Those were the words that got her taken away from her glaring contest with the man, and in only two hours she looked like a different person. They dyed and experimented different shades of white on hair extensions so that it matched her own hair colour. Then they clipped the fake hair into her own making it look like her hair when all the way to her waist, only they pinned the right side of the bangs to the side of her head.

She looked at her clothes and frowned before looking at the people her dressed her and styled her hair. "Why do I have to dress like this?" She asked and a girl looked at her.

"Do you think someone would want to buy you when you waste your looks with such plain school uniforms and mafia clothes?" She asked and Kohana couldn't help but shiver when she said 'buy'. Someone could buy her. It was unbelievable.

Surely Tsuna and the others had at least found some sort of lead, right?

Kohana looked down silently when the pink haired man came in and looked her over before walking towards her and grabbing her arm and pulling her from the room before pushing her roughly into another. She looked around blankly when she saw it was just an empty room with gray walls, there was a camera set up right in front a chair with restraints on it for hands and legs.

The man from earlier, which Kohana learned his name was Nao, came into the room with a smirk before he grabbed a piece of duct tape and slapped it on her mouth before guiding her towards the chair where he made her sit down before he turned towards the pink haired guy.

"Nozomi, put the restraints on her." He ordered and Kohana watched as the pink haired guy, Nozomi, obliged to his orders and walked towards Kohana and silently wrapped the straps around her wrists before doing the same to her ankles. Nao smiled happily before turning towards Kohana once more. "You will only speak when I take the duct tape off of your mouth, other than that look helpless and only nod and shake your head when I ask you a question." He said and Kohana stared at him as he walked behind the camera and pressed a button.

She looked up at the camera when she saw a small red light flashing off and on telling her it was recording, then Nao put a black mask over his face and walked towards her and that's when Kohana saw it. The small tattoo on his wrist before he tugged at his suit sleeves to pull it to hide it.

Now all she needed was for him to take the duct tape off of her.

...

"Juudaime!"

Tsuna looked up and saw Gokudera with a shocked look on. "What is it, Gokudera?" He asked and Gokudera seemed to be struggling for words.

"L-Live video feed is being sent to us!" He said pointing towards the hotel room where the computer was. Hibari looked up at this and Gokudera continued. "K-Kohana, she's in it!" Then suddenly everyone was surrounding the computer in a matter of seconds after he said the words.

Hibari's eyes widened when he saw the computer screen, it was full screen and there was a little flashed light at the top of the screen telling them it was live. Kohana seemed okay, despite the duct tape around her mouth and the restraints. However she looked like an older version of her middle school self. With her long hair, but it wasn't falling in her face because of the clip holding her bangs back.

Then suddenly a man entered the camera wearing a black mask and walked towards Kohana and put his hand on her shoulder and chuckled before he leaned down and pressed his mouth against the duct tape covering her mouth causing her to move her head in attempt to move away.

Everyone watching tensed.

"Welcome, Vongola." The man greeted sarcastically. "This is, my first time doing a live video so please forgive me if I make small mistakes. As you can see, my little Kohana over here is all dolled up for a special occasion. I plan on selling her." He said and Gokudera's fists clenched.

"I'll kill him." He said instantly.

The man smirked. "I'll be putting her up for sale in 48 hours. I will do that by taking a live video of her and posting it on the website for anyone to buy her. Then once she is bought I will pass her over to the man who she will belong to. All in all you have about..." The man put a hand to his chin pretending to think. "...2 and a half days to find Kohana or she'll be gone." He made a motion with his hands.

Then the man leaned down and tore the tape from Kohana's mouth causing her to flinch in pain. Then suddenly she started screaming out random stuff. "Black hair! Green eyes! Shoulder length hair! In his twenties! Nao! His name is Nao!" She screamed closing her eyes and the man jumped startled before he instantly slapped a hand over her mouth but she bit him.

He yelped and pulled back before slapping her hard. "You bitch!" He yelled and Chrome cried out as she put her hand to her mouth.

Hibari's hands fists as he watched Kohana close her eyes once more. "Astengo! He's from the Astengo family!" She yelled once more and the man got angry when she kept yelling. "Another man with shoulder length pink hair! Nozomi! Hazel eyes-! AH!" She cried out when the man slapped her once more.

Only this time he slapped her so hard that she and the chair fell towards the ground. Everything went quiet before the man took a deep breath and walked towards the camera before picking it up and walking towards Kohana.

She was still bound to the chair but her eyes were closed as her head laid on her side giving them a clear view of her bruising cheek. The man, Nao, chuckled before he reached down and ran his fingertips down the forming bruise before mumbling to himself. "Now that just won't do."

Then the video ended.


	17. and she wakes

Tsuna looked up, suddenly his eyes fired with anger. "Find Astengo Nao, any information on him. I want to know his address, his family, his connections, and most importantly, his location at the moment." He said and everyone stared at him surprised before he turned around, his natural boss side taking over. "I also want information on the Nozomi guy, please." He added at the end when he realized how bossy his sounded.

It was quiet for a second before Tsuna's words registered and everyone started moving around the room.

Hibari stood for a moment before he turned around and walked from the room, bumping into Adelheid as she walked in and looked at him confused when he pushed through her roughly and stalked down the hall before she turned towards everyone else.

"Did something happen?" She asked and Yamamoto forced a smile.

"I think Hibari feels responsible for Kohana's position right now." He said and Adelheid nodded silently, frowning. After being informed about the video Adelheid could help but think, how could everything go so wrong quickly?

Most importantly would they get to Kohana quick enough?

...

_ "Have you ever heard of the lock of love?"_

_ Red eyes locked up surprised.__"Lock... of love?"__ Green eyes sparkled as his body lowered into a sitting position across from her, the wind blowing through his brown hair as they sat on the roof top. _

_"Yeah." He said softly and grabbed her hand and put something cold in it before looking up to meet her eyes once more. "You take the lock of someone else and then lock it onto the roof top fence." He said and her red eyes traveled towards the fence not to far from them._

_"And then?" She asked turning back to him and he smiled softly before squeezing her hand.__ "...and the two people will be bound together forever." He said and her red eyes widened and she looked down at her hand when he let go of it._

_ His lock._

_ She snapped her head up to look at him in surprise. "W-What-?"__ He grinned and put a hand over her mouth. _

_"Would you like to attach my lock, Kohana?"_

"Get up."

Feeling a sharp pain, Kohana's red eyes snapped open and she looked up into the face of Nozomi who was leaning over her. She realized her face really hurt and she instantly remembered Nao's smack and she clenched her teeth before rolling over onto her side to look at her wrists.

They were bruised badly.

Since the restraints wrapped around her arm and all the way up to her elbows, that's how the bruises were formed. Plus she had a bruise on her check too. She flinched softly before pushing herself up to look at Nozomi who still stared down at her.

"What?" She snapped annoyed. She suddenly felt the need to cry. She wanted to go home. Two days she'd been here, yesterday the live video was shot and after she woke up from Nao's slap she was sent to this cell place where they gave her meals, gross meals.

Nozomi stared for moment before looking towards her cell door. "We're leaving, the stylists need you so they can do whatever to you. Tomorrow you will either be sold or your friends will come and save you." He said and Kohana bit her lip and looked down hoping that Tsuna and the others had found some sort of lead as to where she was.

"Where are we going after that?" She asked softly, still turned away from him.

"We're leaving to the location where the other woman are at, you will be put there with them, styled once more and then you'll be sold." He said and Kohana took a deep breath before nodding and sitting up slowly still feeling a little numb.

Once they left the room they were joined by two guards with the cloud flame like her so that if she tried anything they would be able to counter her flames with their own. Plus she left her weapon in her hotel room. As they walked down the hall she noticed some people staring at her, well more like glaring at her.

Then she was pushed into a room with the stylists from last time and was sat down as they looked at her bruised face and bruised arms in distaste.

_This was going to be a long day_, she thought when she saw them pull out the extensions once more.


	18. Him

She sat in between Nao and Nozomi in the car as they drove.

She looked down and slightly tugged on her skirt trying to cover her legs even though she already long socks to cover most of her legs. They also gave her a long sleeve shirt to cover the bruises but they couldn't do much about her bruise check. They only put make up over it to cover it up.

Nao rose his hand and Kohana couldn't stop herself from flinching thinking he was going to slap her again. But instead he stopped and then laughed softly before grabbing her face roughly and turning her towards him.

"You're lucky the stylists requested I don't hit as much so that you're face isn't bruised anymore than it already is or I would have slapped you for being so rude today." He said and Kohana closed one of her eyes in pain but still said nothing. His green eyes stared into her red ones before he curled his lip up in disgust before letting go of her face.

Kohana stopped herself from moving closer to Nozomi. She knew he wasn't on her side. But she couldn't stop herself from thinking that he there as barrier between her and Nao.

She had to stop with the false hope.

...

Gokudera pointed towards the picture of a man with black hair and green eyes. "Astengo Nao," he said, "nowhere near the main family of the Astengo family. He's only in charge of the human trafficking Kohana got involved in. His sun flame is nothing special, not real talents laying in any kind of fighting technique. Me and Mukuro also came to the conclusion that Astengo has some sort of alliance with the Accardo family and the Alesi family." He said and Tsuna went wide eyed.

"I could understand the Accardo family cause that's the reason why we're here, but the Alesi?" He asked and Gokudera pressed the space bar on the computer and a picture of a man with pink hair and hazel eyes popped up.

"Him." He said and Hibari stared at the picture of the pink haired man as Gokudera continued. "His name is Alesi Nozomi."

Hibari narrowed his eyes on the screen. "I don't care who they are, why Kohana?" He asked and Mukuro sat up from his place laying on the bed.

"Hibari's right, finally." Hibari glared but Mukuro ignored it and continued. "I mean they have been only taking random woman from the streets. Then suddenly they decide to take someone straight from the main Vongola family, someone who's close with the boss and his guardians. Don't you think it's weird?" He asked and Gokudera nodded.

"I mean, why target Kohana?" He asked closing his green eyes and thinking for a moment before he opened his eyes and snapped. "Unless... they didn't target Kohana." He said and Mukuro raised an eye brow.

"Are you an idiot? They took Kohana so obviously they targeted her-."

Gokudera cut in. "I mean maybe they targeted someone else?" He asked looked at his fellow Vongola members. "They could have taken Kyoko or Haru who are much more helpless than Kohana. They are always alone, they aren't really apart of the Mafia and they have no fighting skills. Yet they took Kohana who is much more difficult to take since she's constantly with..." Gokudera's sentence trailed off when he realized it before he and everyone else slowly turned towards Hibari who stood off to the side.

"...Hibari." Tsuna finished Gokudera's sentence in surprise. Hibari clenched his teeth and Tsuna sucked in a breath.

"I should have known from the beginning!" Gokudera hissed as he glared at Hibari. "I mean you always claim to be above everyone! You have so many goddamn enemy's it's not surprising that the Accardo and Astengo family would come after you!"

Tsuna looked at the cloud guardian but Hibari pushed himself from the wall and walked past them all and walked from the room without a word. Gokudera continued his ranting but Ryohei spoke up for the first time.

"I could understand the Accardo and Astengo family going after Hibari. But what about... the Alesi family?" He asked confused. "What do they have to do anything with this?"

Yamamoto nodded. "He's right, I mean the Alesi family never makes alliances so why suddenly now? Especially with the Accardo and Astengo family?"

Gokudera scratched the book of his neck. "Juudaime..." He said softly. "Maybe it'd be best to call Reborn-san to help us."

Tsuna looked down. "I can't, I told Reborn I'd be able to handle this one of my own and I want to snow him I'm ready." He said and Gokudera nodded and mumbled an apology to Tsuna who was looking at the picture of Nao. "But first of all we need to figure out where the Alesi family fits in this whole mess."

They had until tomorrow afternoon to save their friend.


	19. Too Bad

The moment Kohana was pushed into the room she was met with the stares of different woman.

They were all so beautiful, Kohana felt out of place. They all looked to be in their early twenties and they were all dressed up like she was but they didn't look happy at all. They all looked sad and hopeless. Kohana walked further into the room looking at the blank stares of woman before finding a random place to sit down.

It wasn't even a half an hour later the door opened and a man came in. "Group 4, girls from 13 to 17!" He yelled and a group of girls stood before they all walked towards the door. Kohana watched confused.

When they were gone she looked around and saw that everyone else all had different numbers on them with different groups but how come she didn't get a number. Sighing Kohana leaned her head against the wall only to jump in surprise when a woman who stood beside her brushed her hand over he bruised check.

"What are you doing?" Kohana asked quickly and the woman just smiled down at her softly.

"Go to sleep, child." She said and Kohana blinked in surprise up at the woman. "I'll watch over you." She said and Kohana looked into the womans eyes for a moment before nodding softly.

"Thank you." She said quietly before letting her eyes close slowly.

...

"Wake up, child." A panicked voice echoed in her ears causing Kohana to open her eyes quickly as she looked at the shocked face of the woman from before. "They're coming, you must get up." She whispered quickly and pulled Kohana into a standing place.

Kohana looked around the room seeing much less woman than before turning to the woman. "What time is it?" She asked and the woman shook her head.

"You've slept through the night." She said and Kohana sucked in a breath surprised.

"The whole night?" She echoed in horror. She felt fear swell up in chest. Were they coming?

She looked around the room and saw Nao and Nozomi scanning the room for her. Going wide eyed Kohana threw herself to the floor and started crawling around the boxes and the different bodies of the other woman trying to get away from him. Surprisingly the woman all blocked her with their legs to hide her from Nao and Nozomi.

Then suddenly Kohana stopped when she heard screaming and when she peeked her head up she saw Nao holding a knife to a woman's neck as he scanned the room.

"Kohana, if you don't come out now I'll slit her throat." He said and Kohana's eyes widened.

Was that man that crazy?

He laughed loudly and pressed the knife to her throat and Kohana panicked and stood up quickly as she raised her hands above her head. "I'm here! Right here!" She yelled out and Nao looked up and grinned and Kohana walked towards him. "Just let her go and I'll come." She said quickly as she stopped.

Nao watched her for a second before he chuckled and pushed the woman from him and then reached out an arm towards her. "Then come, Kohana." He said his lips tilting up in a smirk. Kohana looked at his open arms before slowly walking towards him, frowning when his arms closed around her and he led her from the room.

The moment she was into another room she realized why he had come to get her. Her lips tucked themselves in when she was grabbed by the arm and led to sit down in the high chair. Almost immediately two different people started unclipping the hair extensions and then clipped in new ones.

Once the woman came to her to look at her from the front she sighed. "Ah, I'm so jealous. Pale, clear, skin. Rich hair colour, moist lips, odd eye colour." She listed off Kohana's features before looking at Nao and Nozomi. "Are you sure Vongola doesn't recruit members by their looks?" She asked and Nao snickered.

"I'm sure." He siad and the woman tilted her head as she looked at Kohana.

"Yes, I'm so jealous." She said a little more sternly as she walked a little closer to her. "You even got a good looking boyfriend."

Kohana frowned. "Boy-?"

"Hibari Kyoya." The woman cut in her lip raising in disgust. "How'd you seduce him?"

"I didn't seduce him." Kohana hissed gripping the chair in anger.

The woman leaned even closer and took hold of Kohana's chin before tilting her head up to look at her as she brought a the red lipstick to her lips. "Too bad," the woman said softly as she glared into Kohana's eyes as she slowly dragged the red lipstick across her bottom lip. "He's a good kisser."

Kohana jerked her head away in surprise causing the lipstick to drag across her cheek. The woman blinked in surprise before clicking her tongue in distaste seeing the lipstick across her cheek. Ignoring the lipstick across her cheek Kohana looked into the mirror trying to calm herself.

The woman came back with a wet clothes and wiped the lipstick from her check before looking Kohana in the eye. "I was just joking, it's only what I'd heard from her." She snapped her jerked her head to the side. Kohana turned her head and saw the girl she was talking about.

Light brown wavey hair with two cute twisting parts on the side of her head, light blue eyes, cute clothes. Very familiar emotions hit Kohana like a wave as she remembered her childhood around Miyana. So this was the girl Hibari had kissed. No, Kohana wasn't shocked because he kissed a girl, she had kissed one or two boys before too, she was shocked because he had kissed someone from a rival mafia family.

The pretty girl turned towads Kohana and they made eye contact, then the girl smiled and started walking towards her. As Kohana watched her walked towards her the only thing she could think was...

_She even walks pretty._


	20. Lana

Kohana turned away once she realized she was gawking like an idiot.

The pretty girl stopped in front of Kohana and smiled down at her. "Hey, you're the Vongola girl, right?" She asked and Kohana nodded numbly. "I'm Lana." She said holding out her hand.

Kohana raised her hand and slid it into Lana's and they shook hands. "I'm Avara Kohana." She mumbled and ignored the surprised look on Lana's face.

"O-Oh, Nao-san failed to tell me that you were..." Lana trailed off and she looked away and scratched the back of her neck. "Uh, you're Kyoya's... girlfriend...?" She asked and Kohana instantly looked up at Lana suddenly really angry.

"Is that my classification?" She snapped and Lana opened her mouth confused, Kohana continued. "Hibari's girlfriend? No, I just told you my name. Use it." Kohana's mouthed snapped shut after that, wondering why she was being so rude when Lana had only been nice to her. Kohana tried to ignore the shocked expression on Lana's face before turning towards the woman who was supposed to be doing her make up. "Are you going to do my make up or just sit around uselessly?"

Nao watched Kohana with an interested expression. He liked her sass, the dangerous look in her eye she had when angry. He knew that Kohana was ranked one of the top best hackers in the mafia, he knew of her couple making ability. But as he looked at the look on her face now he suddenly started wondering if that was what she was only capable of.

She seemed like she wanted to release something.

Something dangerous.

...

"Are you worried if your friends are coming?"

Jumping front her place of the stage Kohana jumped and turned to see Lana standing off to the side. It was true. Kohana had been sulking, clenching and unclenching her fists nervously. Wondering if Tsuna and the others would burst through the door any minute, making a flashy entrance like they always had.

But there was nothing.

Turning her head away Kohana tried to get a clear view at the rows and rows of seats in front of her but the bright lights caused her eyes to tear up. "Do you know why these lights are so bright?" She asked and Lana looked at the bright lights before turning to Kohana.

"They're used for actors, it blackens the place where the audience is seated so the actors don't see the audience and get stage fright." She said and Kohana frowned before Lana smiled. "In this case however, it is being used so that you don't see the faces of the customers."

Kohana sucked on her lower lip. "So do I jut look down so my eyes tear up?" She asked annoyed.

Lana walked closer to Kohana and stopped right beside her before pointing to the exit it sign that glowed way at the back of the hall, the only thing she could see. "Look there, it's the only place that seems comfortable to look at." She said before smiling at Kohana once more and turning around but stopped. "If you're wondering about my relationship with Kyoya..." She trailed of and Kohana instantly turned away from Lana.

"I'm not interested." She said coldly and Lana laughed quietly.

"That's good, it wasn't really anything anyway. He just used me as an excuse to get into my mafia family's main house-."

"I said I'm not interested." Kohana cut in. Lana took a deep breath before nodding slowly.

"Okay," she said quietly, "just remember the exit sign." Then she walked away leaning Kohana wondering.

How had Lana known where to look without her eyes tearing up? Had she been in the same place as her before?


End file.
